First Kiss
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Elizabeth Webber & Ewen Keenan finally have their first date.


AN: It is what it is.

* * *

><p>Ewen returned to her life after a brief disappearance. He said he was away at Prague and took a brief pilgrimage to Vienna. They discussed his experiences on the board of the Australian Psychoanalytical Society and the book he's writing. She learned that he was serving on the planning committee for the IPA's 2013 International Congress.<p>

She told him about her dreams for European travel of gazing at the roof of the Sistine Chapel, of seeing the fields of Tuscany and treading the ground where Piero della Francesca lived, seeing the light in Siena and gazing at Lorenzetti's "Good Government". Her hope filled eyes teared a bit when she talked of Paris. She wanted to see it on a misty morning and walk until the sun turned the city pink. She dreamed of stopping for warm baguettes with brie and espresso.

He told of her walking across the Charles Bridge at dawn and watching the snow fall in the Old Town Square. It was a rare sun kissed snow fall. He watched the people as they scurried along, some carrying brief cases others instruments. He told her of the old ladies walking to buy their morning bread, taking the path they've walked for years.

She told him how her dreams changed upon the birth of her children. He told her how his changed upon the death of a friend. Their conversations took place at Kelly's and sometimes in the hospital cafeteria, always over a cup of coffee or tea. She didn't realize how important their talks were to her until he disappeared again.

She knew he could be a bit absentminded, so wasn't concerned at first. She told herself she had no reason to be concerned, after all they were not officially dating. He didn't ask out again after their failed attempt to meet at the hospital benefit.

She distracted herself with the boys and with painting. Then two days without meeting turned into five. She called Epiphany and asked if Ewen was still making his rounds. Epiphany told her that she hadn't seen Dr. Keenan in a while but she had noticed how quiet the hospital has been – there has been a lack of ceiling gazing.

Elizabeth found her themes growing dark and morose as Ewen's absence from her life spanned two, then three weeks. She called his cell twice and left a message. She waited in vane for a response. Everyday she picked up her phone and began to dial his number, she put the phone down before completing the connection. She didn't want him to think of her as a stalker.

He returned just as mysteriously as he disappeared. She was at Kelly's, dealing with Aiden's coat when she felt a presence at her shoulder. She knew who it was even before Cameron said, "Hi Ewen". Her hands trembled, as she secured Aiden in the highchair. She tried to compose herself before turning to greet him.

She invited him to sit with them and he accepted, first going to the counter to order a cup of tea. When he sat down they made stilted small talk, their casual comfortableness gone. Cameron wanted to show Ewen his new game and she was grateful because it stopped her from demanding an explanation. She watched him as he spoke with Cameron and noticed that he looked a little tired and warn around the edges. She noticed that his hands were busy with the teacup. Where before his disappearance he was a a calm and controlled man, there was something on edge about him today, a heightened energy.

She had to leave him before she could get answers to her questions. The next day they met for coffee and tea just as they had before he disappeared and slowly he told her his story. He had to return to Australia, his mother was in hospital. He received her calls but didn't want to burden her with his problems, besides he prefers face-to-face conversation to electronic. She said she understood and she did but she was compelled to ask him what she was to him. She said she enjoyed their friendship but she wanted more, she wants to be the person he calls when he needs help. She wouldn't find it a burden.

She mentioned that in good relationships the people involved can ease each others burdens. He told her that she is right and says he's not used to sharing with people his comings and goings but he'd happily do it for her. She asked him if he missed her when he was gone. He took her hand before telling her that she was in his thoughts everyday.

Elizabeth played with his long fingers and blushed while telling him how called Epiphany to check-up on him. He laughed at her retelling of the story and promised that he would make sure she never had to do that again.

Before leaving him she says that she's more than ready for that awkward standing at the door moment. He smiled and asked her if she was available at Saturday. She said she could be, so they agree to meet. He told her to dress warm and wear good walking shoes. She was a bit surprised but did as he requested.

It was an unusually warm wintery day with a clear and beautiful sky. He took her on a car ride to Bald Mountain. He parked at a rest stop and takes two backpacks out of the trunk. He helped her put the smaller of the two on and they hike as the sun begins to set. He quiets her concern about safety, assuring her he knows what he's doing.

They came to rest at an escarpment which offered them a perfect view of the Fulton chain of lakes. He sets a blanket over the snow and brings out an EcoPot full of steaming hot chocolate. They gorged themselves on dried fruit, nuts, crusty bread and brie as the sun slowly settled. Elizabeth was enraptured with the beautiful sight of the pink and purple waters as the sun sank into the earth.

She began to shiver slightly as the days warmth dissipated with the light. He wrapped his arms around her and asked if she was warm. She snuggled closer and told him that she was perfect, their date was perfect. He turned her into his chest and she buried her hands in his coat for extra warmth. He promised her that he enjoyed the view on Bald Mountain to any he saw in Europe because she was in his arms.

In appreciation, she pulled his head down towards hers and she pressed her lips to his. Their kiss started out soft and tentative, each trying to read the others reaction. Elizabeth giggled a bit at the soft feeling of his mustache as it caressed her upper lip. He asked if she wanted him to stop, she insisted he continue.

Elizabeth wasn't cold anymore, everywhere he touched scorched her like fire. He comforted her and made her feel like a passionate 'alive' woman at the same time, she wanted to consume him and be consumed by him.

They walked down the mountain hand-in-hand and he delivered her safely home. There was no awkward moment at the front door.


End file.
